Johnny Klebitz
Johnny Klebitz is a 34-year old character in the GTA IV Era, appearing in Grand Theft Auto IV, The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony, the second of which he is the protagonist for. In 2008, Johnny is the acting president of The Lost Brotherhood motorcycle gang, while the gang's leader, Billy Grey, was incarcerated. While he is the leader, Klebitz maintains a relative peace between The Lost Brotherhood and the gang's rival, The Angels of Death. Description Childhood Johnny Klebitz was born in 1974, and at age 34, he is the oldest of the three GTA IV protagonists (Johnny, Luis (25 years old), and Niko (30 years old). He was born in Acter, Alderney (likely grew up there, as he still lives in Alderney) to a Jewish family. It is implied that his parents always thought he would not amount to much (in Off Route, Johnny steals a bus and sometimes says, "Mom always told me I'd be a bus driver."). He has an older brother, Michael Klebitz, who introduced him to Billy Grey when Johnny was 10. Ironically, Michael is a soldier serving in Iraq, is a law-abiding citizen, and criticizes Johnny's biker lifestyle and criminal association with Billy. Adult life as a biker Johnny's criminal record shows rigorous activity between 1991 and 1994, when Johnny would have been between 17 and 20. He was put in prison soon after, and had a parole violation in 2000, meaning he did up to six years. Klebitz tells a friend of Thomas Stubbs that he has not had a job since he was released from prison. One of the patches on Johnny's jacket reads 'I Rode Mine Los Santos 2004’. Among his many scars, it has also been implied that he is blind in one eye, when talking to Clay Simons, he says "Oh. I should use my good eye." Also, during a conversation with Billy Grey early on in The Lost and Damned, Johnny states that he weighs 230 lbs. Johnny, unlike Billy, Actually cares about the future of The Lost Brotherhood and its members, but is quick to shut down anyone who is wrong or disobeys him. Before Jim was murdered, he seemed to care more about The Lost than many of his friends. Johnny is also much more headstrong and sensible than the other bikers. Additionally, Johnny and Ashley Butler used to date, but he ended the relationship with her due to her affair with Billy Grey, as well as her drug addiction. He still cares for her, but believes the drugs have completely taken over her life. He will still do anything to protect her, as shown when he receives a phone call from her and drops what he was doing to give her aid. Like with Ashley, Johnny also sympathizes with Roman Bellic, a stranger to him, later on in the mission "Roman's Holiday," even asking the Russians to go easy on him, though Johnny had no choice in the kidnapping. The Lost and Damned Immediately, when Billy Grey gets out of rehab, he became angry with Johnny for not having his bike ready for him. Grey then proceeded to start a fight with The Angels of Death (A.o.D.) just so he could reunite with his bike. This created tension, not only between the two gangs, but also between Billy and Johnny. This quickly escalated into a war between the Lost and the A.o.D. Billy Grey threw several parties at the Lost clubhouse to celebrate his release from prison. While being visited by part-time lawyer, part-time biker, Dave Grossman, Klebitz had a sit-down with Billy and the two discussed the tension between them. When they began to start agreeing with each others' point of view, Grey was sent a text message from someone, informing of some members of The Lost being jumped by members of The Angels of Death. After rescuing the attacked Lost members, Grey was informed of the death of Jason Michaels, who was killed by an unknown hired gun (which was actually Niko Bellic). Grey manipulated the situation by blaming the Angels of Death in order to rally the gang to attack their clubhouse, even after he informed other members of The Lost Brotherhood that it was a "Pole" or "Serb" hitman. During the attack, Grey found two duffel bags full of heroin, and planned to steal and sell them. This created even more tension between Klebitz and Grey. Billy later called Klebitz and told him to speak with Elizabeta Torres, who had found a buyer for the stolen heroin. Torres informed Klebitz about the deal and sent Niko Bellic (who Klebitz obviously did not recognize as Jason's killer) and Playboy X to accompany him. The deal, however, was an undercover LCPD sting operation. After some commotion, Klebitz escaped with the heroin. Billy then called Klebitz again and told him to meet up with Congressmen Thomas Stubbs III to help him with some "dirty laundry" and other sensitive situations. The Lost Brotherhood later found out that the heroin they stole from The Angels of Death originally belonged to the Triads. Grey and Jeremy thought that they should keep the heroin, but Klebitz and Fitzgerald convinced the gang to get rid of it, due to the LCPD being onto them. The four of them went to the deal, but only Klebitz and Fitzgerald went in to speak to the Triads, who immediately attacked them and stole the heroin. As Johnny and Jim escaped to a rooftop, they saw Billy crash his bike. He was then surrounded by LCPD officers, angered and screaming out that Klebitz had set him up. This eventually split the Lost into two factions, one led by Klebitz and one by Jeremy (after this event, Johnny's jacket changed from reading Vice President to Loyal President). Jim Fitzgerald later introduced Klebitz to Malc and DeSean of the Uptown Riders. Once again, Johnny spoke with Elizabeta Torres and she said that she needed a job done, pairing him with his new allies Malc and DeSean. Fitzgerald later introduced Klebitz to Ray Boccino, a Capo of the Pegorino Family, who directed Klebitz to Brian's hideout (because Boccino believed the Lost civil war is bad for business), which resulted in the possible death of Brian. Ashley Butler, an ex-girlfriend, pleaded for his help, saying that she was being held hostage for her debts to Dimitri Rascalov. As payment, Dimitri demanded that Klebitz kidnap a man named Roman Bellic for him. Later, Ray Boccino had Klebitz accompany Niko Bellic to a diamond deal with the Jewish Mob. Klebitz, however, took off with the money after Luis Fernando Lopez ambushed the deal. Ray then kidnapped Fitzgerald in retaliation and tortured him in the basement of Drusilla's to try to get his money back, until Klebitz showed up to rescue Jim. The two later escaped and Johnny called Ashley Butler to meet her at the clubhouse. Ashley told him that Boccino had her convince Johnny to work with him in the first place so Ray could use The Lost, while neglecting their pay. She also revealed that Jim Fitzgerald has been killed by one of Boccino's hitmen (who, unknown to Klebitz, was actually Niko Bellic again). Upon this loss, Thomas Stubbs III met with Johnny at the clubhouse, and informed him that Boccino will either be in jail or dead in a month, as well as of Billy Grey's plans to rat out Johnny and Angus Martin, fellow member of The Lost, in order to be released from prison. Johnny got everyone left in the Alderney Chapter of The Lost to break into the Alderney State Correctional Facility, in order for Klebitz to personally silence Billy. After escaping the prison, Klebitz and the remaining members of The Lost discovered that their clubhouse had been ransacked and destroyed by Ray's goons. Johnny ordered the remains of the clubhouse burned down, and the surviving members of The Lost Brotherhood (he, Terry, Clay and Angus) watched the clubhouse burn. Mission appearances ;Grand Theft Auto IV *Blow Your Cover *Museum Piece ;The Lost and Damned *As the protagonist, he is present at all times. ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *I Luv LC *Frosting on the Cake *Not So Fast Murders committed by Johnny *Ed McCornish - Killed for blackmailing Jim Fitzgerald *Jimmy Matthews - Killed for blackmailing Jim Fitzgerald. *Arthur Stubbs - Killed on orders of Thomas Stubbs III and makes it look like a terrorist act. *Brian Jeremy - Killed for betraying him. *Evan Moss - Killed to steal Ray Bulgarin's diamonds. *Billy Grey - Killed for attempting to turn states against The Lost Brotherhood. LCPD Database record Surname: Klebitz First Name: Johnny Age: 34 Place of Birth: Acter, Alderney Affiliations: Member of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost OMG Criminal Record: *1991 - Grand Theft Auto *1993 - Assault *1994 - Manslaughter *2000 - Parole Violation Notes: *Believed to be the second in command of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost Outlaw Motorcycle Gang. *Assumed control of the gang when its head, Billy Grey, was been incarcerated. *Exact nature of the relationship between Grey and Klebitz is unknown. *Under his command, the Lost MC has been able to co-exist with their rivals the Angels of Death in relative peace. *Ties to known South Bohan drug dealer, Elizabeta Torres. Trivia *Johnny has a strong resemblance to professional basketball player Jason Kidd. *One of Johnny's patches says: "I Rode Mine Los Santos 2004". This means, that Johnny was in San Andreas in 2004 along with Brian Jeremy and Terry Thorpe, who have the same patch. *Two of Johnny's buttons on his jacket collar are an 8-Ball and a skull. The buttons may possibly be homages to the Car Bomb and Rampage icons of Grand Theft Auto III series. *If you move quickly, you can see Johnny fleeing down the staircase and out the back of the museum, when playing as Niko in the mission Museum Piece. According to the storyline in the The Lost and the Damned however, Niko escaped first, with Johnny following behind on the stairs, commenting on the amount of corpses left behind by Niko. *Johnny's physical appearance from GTA IV to The Lost and Damned had slightly changed. In the original GTA IV, he wore a beige vest with The Lost Brotherhood logo on the back. Many of his tattoos were also shown. Some of his scars were more visible too. This is seemingly a retcon. *Players will eventually notice that Johnny walks, runs, and sprints slightly slower than Niko and Luis. It is implied this is from a motorcycle crash as he exclaims "Oh not again!" or "Not another crash!" when crashing into things during gameplay. *Johnny's nose is slightly bent, implying it was broken at one point. *Johnny has another "pair of pants". It appears that the texture files include another texture for the pants model, but it was never used in-game. *Whenever players go to save the game, Johnny has an unusual way of sleeping. Instead of lying down on the mattress like Niko and Luis, he simply sits down, puts his elbows on his knees, and nods off. The reason for this behavior is unknown, but it might be because both beds offered at either safehouse are incredibly filthy and he chooses not to lie down on them. *After becoming Chapter President of The Lost in the mission This Shit's Cursed, his patch on his jacket changes from "Vice President" to "President". That explains the 2 texture files for his jacket in the game files. **The Vice President one is: upper_diff_000_a_uni.wtd **The President one is: upper_diff_000_b_uni.wtd *During the mission Off Route, Johnny mentions driving the prison bus is, "just like driving an eighteen wheeler," insinuating he has experience with semi-trailer trucks. *Johnny, like all other GTA IV-era protaganists, have Grand Theft Auto on their criminal records. *His white and blue Hexer may be a reference to the fact that Johnny is of Jewish descent, as white and blue are the national colors of Israel. *Johnny has different colored wings on his vest. In the outlaw biker world, each color stands for a different sexual act. *In the Lost Clubhouse, in the room before the computer and TV, on the left wall is a picture of Johnny, with his old GTA IV clothes on, but with his new face texture. *Johhny is similar to John Marston, the main protagonist from another Rockstar game, Red Dead Redemption. Both have a rough voice and background, both rode in a gang and both were betrayed by their gang's leader after they had gone insane and lost their ways. It should also be noted that the antagonists of the Lost and Damned and Red Dead Redemption are both named Bill. (Billy Grey and Bill Williamson). *There are suggestions that Johnny may be slightly suicidal. During gun battles Johnny will yell things such as "I don't care if I die!" and "Kill me already!" though these may just be taunts thrown around just to show his fearlessness. *Johnny and Brian Jeremy have matching tattoos of a denomic face on the right side of their necks, implying that at one point Johnny and Brian were closer before the events of the storyline. *Johnny is the only GTA IV era protagonist who can only speak in one language, which is English, Niko speaks Serbian, Luis can speak Spanish while Huang Lee speaks Mandarin Chinese. *Johnny obiosly is NOT in gtasa as rstar didnt invent johnny or brian for after 5 years . Gallery JohnnyKlebitz-GTAIV.jpg|Johnny's different appearance in GTA IV. JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Johnny Klebitz. TheLostBrotherhood-TLAD.jpg|Johnny Klebitz (center) with other members of The Lost Brotherhood. JohnnyKlebitz-Artwork2.jpg|Concept artwork of Johnny Klebitz on a Hexer with a backrest and a different exhaust pipe design. External link *Johnny Klebitz on Rockstar's site de:Johnny Klebitz es:Johnny Klebitz fr:Johnny Klebitz nl:Johnny Klebitz pl:Johnny Klebitz pt:Jhonny Klebitz Klebitz, Johnny